Music Speaks Louder than Words
by TheAusllyWriter
Summary: For a class assignment in music, Callie has to write a poem on the guitar about someone that she deeply cares about. She could write about her brother Jude, but she also has someone else in mind...someone she never thought it would be. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy!**

**I've literally had published this thing 3 times because the title wouldn't change. lol**

**But here's the thing, I never wrote any other fanfiction before but this show is so perfect and kills me with their amazing Brallie moments I just had to.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Fosters all rights go to ABC Family :)**

"Are you finished yet?! I'm trying to use the bathroom!" Brandon shouted out to his little adopted sister, Mariana.

"Hold on! 5 more minutes!" she shouted back.

He couldn't take this anymore. This is why he needed his own private place and private bathroom.

If he did, he didn't have to wait on anyone or deal with anyone claiming they had 5 more minutes and then they'll be finished.

"5 minutes my ass." Brandon then muttered to himself sighing and turning around leaning against the door.

As he stood there, in a split second he wanted nothing more than to forget about the whole thing. He had too much to do already.

As the time continued to pass by more over 5 minutes, Brandon gave up. He wasn't going to wait here any longer when he could be doing something more productive at this time.

He sighed and walked passed the bathroom door walking downstairs to the kitchen. Meeting his gaze, he quickly saw his little adopted brother Jesus and his parents Lena and Steff.

"Morning pumpkin, how'd you sleep?" Steff said walking over to her son kissing him on the forehead.

Brandon smiled.

"Good, the only problem is Mariana is trapped in the bathroom and won't get out." he told her.

"Tell me about it, I use to always hate it when we were at our other foster homes and she would spend like 3 hours just putting on her makeup." Jesus said laughing to himself reliving the memory.

"Great to know that problem still applies." Brandon said to him sitting down at the breakfast table.

Lena smiled and walked over to him giving him the carton of orange juice and glass cup in front of him.

"Here, why don't you take a breather and then you can do me and Steff a favor. Wake up Callie and Jude for us please?" she asked smiling at him.

Brandon sighed knowing he had to get up and walk again but still nodded his head.

"Good luck, girls hate it when you wake them up when they don't want to." Jesus said to him giggling.

"Oh come on, Brandon can do it can't you?" Steff asked him smiling and leaning against the counter.

"Of course." Brandon muttered getting up and walking to the staircase.

With that, he walked all the way up to the second floor and paced over to Callie's room.

Callie, the new foster girl. The one that actually reminded him why he liked having more people welcome into the family.

She was cool, smart, fearless, and she was ravishingly beautiful.

But Brandon knew the rules. No dating or liking the kids that his moms brought into the house. Why? Well, he could blame the foster system for that rule.

Just because he couldn't date her though, didn't mean that he couldn't like her.

He didn't know what it was or why, but he just felt the urge to be with her most of his time. He also felt like he could and should protect her from any fear or danger that came her way.

And he also always felt that amazing feeling that shot up through his arm whenever he was with her...or even touched her in some way.

He guess you could say he had some feelings for the new girl. But he couldn't tell anyone that, Callie and her brother Jude would just get put back into the system again to a treacherous situation and he couldn't do that...not to her.

Now, he use to have a girlfriend named Tayla. But let's just say things didn't work out when he found out that she practically hated Callie for maybe even having the few tiniest feelings for him, but he wasn't sure of that fact. No one was.

So now Brandon Foster was single and ready to even go after the girl he didn't know if he could possibly have a real chance with.

But anything is possible...he could only hope.

* * *

Inside her room, Callie laid in her bed sleeping she could hear people talking from downstairs, and even people from the bathroom.

She wanted a few extra minutes of peaceful sleep, but when you're in a house like this...she guessed it was not existent.

As she steadily slept trying her best to forget every memory she had of her old foster homes that had beaten or abused her, she heard someone come inside the room.

Not caring who it was, Callie didn't sit up or even lifted her head to turn around to check who it could be.

But her question was quickly answered when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name gently.

"Callie?" Brandon called out to her.

The brunette's eyes widen and tried to process that he was in her room...early in the morning...when she there could a been a huge chance she could have been in the tiniest of clothing.

She and Brandon always had a relationship that neither of them knew how to define. To Callie, one day they could be flirty and lovey dovey...but the next they would be even closer than that.

Callie didn't know what to do, but still she sat up and turned to face Brandon.

"What are you doing here in my room?" she asked confused.

Brandon smiled and felt another feeling inside him at the sound of her voice. It was quite infectious if anyone asked him.

"Our moms said that I had to wake you up...so get up." he said nicely smiling at her.

"Our moms?" she asked.

Callie knew she was basically family to the Fosters, but there was still that tension that made her feel like she was still just a house guest or just another adopted kid they had.

"I mean, my moms said to get up." he told her.

"You couldn't have just given me 5 more minutes?" Callie asked him playfully.

Brandon laughs as both teens could hear Mariana heading out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

Brandon was relieved. He had a chance to do what he wanted to do for about an hour now...but Callie was still going to get the message.

"Sorry, you know I would but a piece of me didn't want to." he answered back in the same tone.

Callie giggles. See, this is what she meant about sometimes being flirty and sometimes practically act like they're together. But still, she wasn't going to let the thought still get to her.

"Well that's too bad because I'm going back to sleep." she said laying back down in her pillow.

Brandon sighed looking around the room. He was trying to find something he could use for her to get up and was getting no luck by the minute.

But soon, his hopes were answered when he came across the black guitar he had given her and grabbed it.

This had to work, and besides...they could be flirty as much as they wanted to if he wanted to.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her putting the guitar around his shoulders.

"The surest." she replied quickly not moving.

Brandon smiles and began strumming the guitar really loudly causing Callie to jump up from her bed, confused and surprised at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked shocked looking to him. He laughs.

"Making you get up." he told her.

"I'm not getting up Brandon so you can just leave-" Callie started to say.

Before she could finish her sentence, Brandon had began strumming and playing the guitar over and over again. He was getting louder and louder by the minute coming closer to her smiling as Callie knew what he was doing...but she actually liked it.

"I'm sorry! I can't hear you over the guitar!" he shouted to her. Callie laughed and got up.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" she shouted covering her ears and walking out of the room with Brandon surely following behind her still playing.

"Are you sure?! Because it doesn't look like it!" he said to her playfully.

Callie sped her pace up trying to get away from the noise but not having much time. Strumming and strumming louder and louder was all she was hearing.

"Brandon stop! I can't hear myself talk!" she shouted laughing harder as he did the same.

He knew he was getting annoying with each passing second he had that guitar in his hand...he just didn't know when to stop though.

"What was that?!" he asked jokingly.

Callie sighed as and continued laughing before she turns back around and grabs the guitar strings stopping the sound.

"I'm up." she said faintly looking into his eyes.

Brandon stared back at her doing the same. Soon, they had enter a period of silence and stood there gazing at each other longingly until they heard someone clearing their throats in front of them.

Callie and Brandon, fearing it could have been Steff or Lena and knowing the rule, quickly walked back away from each other looking a bit flushed.

They then turned their attention to who it could have been and saw Mariana and Callie's little brother, Jude standing there looking at them.

"Um...I hope you guys don't mind but Jude wanted me to show him where the bathroom was again." Mariana said to them raising her eyebrows.

"He did?" Callie asked her.

"Yeah! I still get lost in this house." Jude said to her.

Callie nodded as she turned back to Brandon who was standing there holding, the guitar still in his hand looking at all three of them.

"Uh, right! Well, I have to go to the bathroom now-" Callie started to say turning around to walk inside the room.

"Wait, I thought Brandon wanted to use it." Mariana said to the two teens.

Brandon sighed knowing she was right...and he still did. But he had other things in mind.

"You know what? Ladies first, Callie you can go. I'll wait." Brandon said to her.

"Are you sure? You don't have I mean, if you want to use the bathroom you can-" Callie began to tell him.

"Callie it's okay, you can go." he said to her.

Callie reluctantly looked at him and the stall and nodding her head at Brandon.

"Thanks...I guess." she said turning around and walking into the bathroom.

"Great, now what am I going to do? I still have to go." Jude said to them.

Brandon looked at him and Mariana realizing it was his cue to go. He didn't want to make anything more awkward then it needed to be.

"You can just use mine...Jesus doesn't need it and I'll let you inside." Brandon said gesturing for Jude to follow him.

Mariana looked at him like he wasn't telling her something but even she knew...she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

As Callie finished getting dressed in her room ready to go to school, Mariana came into the room.

"So what is it with you and Brandon?" she asked Callie.

The brunette turned around to face her new roommate and sighed. This wasn't the first time someone asked her this question.

Brandon's girlfriend...or should she say ex, did the same thing.

"There's nothing between us, he was just waking me up." Callie answered her casually.

Mariana looked at her hesitantly and nodded her head.

"You know, when the real kids and adopted ones are in the same house dating it's-" she started to say sitting on her bed.

"Against the rules, I know all about it...but don't worry. There's nothing to tell." Callie told her.

Mariana looked at her suspiciously and nodded her head letting the conversation go.

"Okay..." she started to say getting up grabbing her backpack and walking to the doorway of their room, before turning back around to face her. "But if you guys decide to...your secret is safe with me." she finished.

Callie looked at her mystified how nice she could be since she practically disliked her. But still, she nodded and let out a small fake smile.

"Thanks for your approval." she said to her.

Mariana then turned around and headed downstairs. Callie soon, stood there thinking about everything that had just happened and tried her best to let it go.

There was nothing going on between her and Brandon...but she didn't say it was never going to happen.

* * *

"Okay class, welcome back to advanced music class. I hope you all enjoyed your day off but now it's time to get back to work." the music teacher said to the students.

Callie was standing there trying her best not to pay attention but make it seem like she was.

She didn't do half the work he asked her to anyway. It was always positive experiences projects pretty much for their class and for Callie, there was none.

But she knew it was coming, she just didn't know what it was going to be about.

"So, I know you guys are probably wondering what is the next project you'll be doing..." the teacher then said to them.

"Not really." Callie muttered to herself.

"It's all about inspiration. So, your assignment for tonight is to write a poem and perform it with an instrument about who you deeply care about." he told everyone.

Everyone groaned as Callie sat there. She knew this project was going to come around sometime soon or later, she just hoped it would have been later.

"Do we have to?" she asked raising her hand.

"Yes Callie, you do." the teacher said to her.

"But what if we don't have any inspiration?" she then asked.

"There's always inspiration...you just got to look for it." he told her sighing and smiling at her.

Callie looked at him unsure and nodded her head as the bell rang.

Swiftly, everyone got up from their seats as Callie did the same grabbing her stuff.

"Um Callie, can I speak with you for a second?" the teacher asked her.

Callie sighed and looked over to him and began walking. She didn't know what she did wrong, that was if she did something wrong.

"Look, I'm sorry for talking out of line like that I shouldn't-" she started to say.

"It's okay. You're not in trouble for it. I just wanted to see if you thought of someone you could possibly do for your project." he said to her.

She shook her head and shrugged.

"Nope, but I'm sure you're going to give me some cheesy speech on how inspiration comes naturally. Thanks, but no thanks." she said to him turning back around about to walk away.

"Think of something please." the teacher said softly ignoring her sarcasm.

"Will do." she said.

And with that, she turned back around walking out of the classroom to do something she did every day...visit her brother Jude.

As she continued walking down the hall, she had finally saw him standing by the water fountain and paced over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's been a bit hard today but it's okay I guess." he told her. Callie giggles.

"What do you mean okay you guess? Is it okay or not?" she asked pulling him into a hug.

She loved her brother and everything he did. And being the older and only sibling he had, she had to protect him and be the mother of their relationship.

"It's okay." he said smiling at her pulling away. "What about you? Get any new crazy assignments?" he finished asking.

She nodded. Callie wasn't afraid to tell Jude nearly everything. She had that kind of trust with him.

"Oh yeah, my music teacher wants me to write a poem about someone I deeply care about." she told him.

"Let me guess...you want to write about me?" he asked. She laughs.

It was a thought.

"I could...I could also write about Wyatt if I wanted to...why? You have someone else in mind that I could write about?" she asked him.

"Brandon." Jude then said to her casually.

Callie froze and looked at her brother confused as to why he would say anything like that.

"Brandon? Why would you think I would write about him?" she then asked her little brother.

"Oh come on Callie, I may be young but I'm not stupid. What happened between you guys this morning, it only would make sense if you wrote about him." he told her.

Callie sighed. She was going to have to keep explaining this to everyone that came her way.

"For your information, nothing happened between us. Geez, a guy gives you the bathroom and everyone starts freaking out." she said to him.

"Then who are you going to write about?" he then asked her as they started walking to his class.

"I don't know...but it definitely isn't going to be Brandon." she told him.

"Yeah right, you can keep telling yourself that." he said. Callie smirked.

He was crazy. There was no way, just no way-

Before she could finish her thought, a few guys from Jude class came up to them smiling at him as Callie and Jude stopped in their tracks.

"Hey Jude, you want to come and hang out with us? We got some time." one boy said to them.

"Are these your friends?" Callie asked her brother smiling.

"Um actually-" Jude started to say.

"Of course we are, we hang out all the time. Don't worry, we got him." another kid said pulling Jude away from Callie.

She was happy he was making friends...even if they were boys that looked way older than him.

It was more than what she was doing. So far all she had were a potential foster sister that didn't like her and an ex girlfriend of her new possible friend that hated her.

As Jude walked away with the boys, Callie turned around and began walking to class until she heard it...something she didn't want to hear.

"Callie! Help!" Jude shouted out to her.

Callie quickly turned around and saw her brother getting shoved into lockers and hit on with the kids she thought were his friends.

"Don't call your sister, she can't do anything about it!" a third kid said.

Callie instantaneously ran over to him panicking that she wouldn't make it to him.

"Hold on!" she shouted to them.

As she got closer and closer to her brother and the bullies, something a bit surprising happened that she couldn't process...but yet it was still happening.

Brandon saw the action from his locker down the hall seeing Jude and possibly Callie, could be in trouble.

He couldn't let that happened, he had to help them or he would regret it down the line.

With the thought in mind, he quickly shut his locker and walked over to the boys getting to them quicker than Callie was.

He knew he could get into trouble if he did something out of line like this, especially since he went with Callie to get her brother from their abusive father. But if he could do that with no sweat, he could do this too.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" he shouted to them.

He then grabs Jude away from the boys and looked at them glaring and giving him dirty looks. Callie raced over there and was now standing on the side watching in awe what was happening.

"Stay out of this, this doesn't involve you." Callie whispered to him finally managing to speak.

Brandon wasn't listening to her. Any day he would, but this wasn't one of those days.

"Why don't you guys pick on someone you're own size. He hasn't done anything to you." Brandon said to the guys who were giving him dirty looks and coming up to them.

"What are you? Their hero or something?" one guy said icily.

"No, but I am someone that's ending this...now." Brandon answered in the same way.

Callie couldn't believe what was happening. But she also admiring at how bold he was being...she actually liked it more than she should of.

"And what if I don't?" another guy said coming up to him.

Brandon was more than ready than to punch in but knew he couldn't. His other mother was the assistant principal and he couldn't afford to get into more trouble.

"Let's just say the next thing I do to you...you wouldn't like it very much." he said to him coldly.

Both guys stood there glaring at each other more as the school bell rang.

Soon, the group of guys sighed and back away from Brandon knowing they had to get to class. And just like that, they all took off leaving Brandon, Callie, and Jude standing there looking shocked.

Brandon finally able to breathe, sighed and looked up to Jude trying to act normal and play it cool.

"Are you okay man?" he asked him. Jude smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I didn't even think you would ever do something like that. Especially for me." he said to him.

"Don't mention it." he said smiling at him.

"Jude, you should get to class...you're going to be late." Callie finally said to him.

Her little brother looked at her and smiled turning around running off.

Brandon then looked to Callie letting out a small smile and began walking away before she stopped him.

"Brandon?" she asked softly.

He stopped and turned back around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you." she told him.

He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I would always help you out. Just try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day." he said to her playfully.

Callie smirked and stifled out a small giggle.

"I'll try."

Brandon smiled and turned back around walking off to class leaving Callie standing there.

She then looked around and saw no one was there and walked over to the bench grabbing her backpack, taking out a notebook and pencil and began writing down something she never thought she would write down.

_Music Project Subject: 10 Things I Love About Brandon Foster_

* * *

**Yay! I finally did it!**

**I was a little unsure and scared about writing this story since I've only written one kind of fanfiction but this is Brallie we're talking about...it had to be done.**

**So this is going to be a 2 or 3 Shot instead of a One Shot because I want to see what you all think of my writing styles in form of "The Fosters" since I want to do a Multi-Chapter story for this series, so please...**

**Review? :D**


	2. Writing it Out

**Hey Hey Hey! I am back!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you all have given me with only one chapter!**

**I guessed trying something new is a good thing so here's the next chapter as a reward!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Fosters they are owned by ABC Family.**

Callie was now in her room at home and had been strumming on the guitar thinking of lyrics to put together but couldn't think of an entire poem...at least not yet.

_10 Things I Love About Brandon:_

_I love how he's like no other._

_I love how he wakes me up in the mornings, when I don't want to be._

_I love how he sticks up for my little brother._

_I love how he gets himself into trouble...all for me._

_I love that he finds a way to put a positive spin on things..._

And that was it. 5 things she could come up with about Brandon and she didn't know how to answer the rest.

She couldn't think of anything else he did, but she knew she had to figure it out before the next morning.

If she didn't, it would just be another marked assignment stating that she didn't complete it. But she was use to that, but it was something about this subject and particular project...made her want to finish it.

As she continued thinking to herself how she could work this whole thing out, Jude came in her room looking over to her.

"Um Callie?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Callie asked her little brother.

"They said come down...it's dinner time." Jude said to her. She sighed and put her pencil inside the little crack of her notebook and closed it.

She knew she had to really hide it because she definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened of her journal about Liam...Liam, a name she didn't want to even mention or think of.

"Okay, I'm coming." she told him getting up stretching her arms out.

Callie then walked over to the front door of her room opening it, as Jude ran all the way downstairs already.

As she was walking, Brandon had came out of his room closing the door of his room looking and smiling at her.

"Let me guess, they called you down for dinner too?" he asked her. She nodded.

Callie didn't want to give anything away. She was practically writing a love poem to him, but it wasn't really a love poem...more like a poem about someone she deeply cared about.

"Yep! And just for the record, about today at school-" she started to say.

"Callie it's fine I said. There's nothing to say, I helped out a friend in need and you and your brother were okay." he told her.

She let out a small smile cringing at how comfortable he was at the word "friend" but she couldn't say anything about it, and she was going to be willing to.

"Well thanks again...I guess." she said walking passed him.

Callie then thought to herself about the sentence Brandon just said to her and thought of the next line she was going to write about in her poem.

_6. I love how he's always overprotective of me._

Yes, that could be the next line...but now she had to deal with #7-10 which she already knew wasn't going to be easy.

She sighed and decided to think about it later and went downstairs in the kitchen.

When she finally was in there, she was greeted by everyone sitting down smiling and eating at the table as Brandon soon came into the room.

"You guys called me?" she asked Lena and Steff.

Both women smiled and looked up to her as Lena sat a plate of food in front of Callie's chair she was sitting in.

"Yes we did, we just wanted you to eat. Thanks for coming down, Jude told us you had a huge music project to do about someone you deeply cared about...so I hope we didn't cause you any trouble." Steff said to her.

Callie's eyes widen and looked toward Jude surprised that he actually told him.

"You told them about my project?" she asked turning to face him.

"I had to...they asked me what you were doing. I couldn't just lie right in front of them." Jude said to his older sister.

Callie sighed and nodded turning to face Lena, Steff, and the twins.

"Well yeah, I'm still working on it but you guys didn't bother me." she said to them.

"Good." Lena said turning around and walking back to her seat.

Callie let out a small smile looking over to Mariana who was staring at her suspiciously. She didn't know what to do or even say and she definitely didn't know what she did wrong.

"Can I help you?" she asked her picking up her knife and cutting into her food.

"Nope, I just was wondering who your inspiration could be." she said to her.

Callie tensed up not wanting to tell her it was about Brandon and started cutting even faster. If she did tell her the truth, Mariana was just going to rub it in her face about how right she was about something going on between her and him.

"Yeah Callie, who are you going to write about?" Lena asked smiling at her.

"Um you know..." she trailed off looking over to Brandon.

He was sitting next to her in her seat staring at her confused. He didn't know why she wasn't answering the question, but he was going to find out.

"Don't be afraid to tell us...you can tell us anything." Brandon said to her smiling.

"Well this is kinda personal." she muttered to herself continuing to cut even more.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Mariana asked looking at her.

Callie then turned to face Jude who was standing there looking at her. She had no chance but to answer.

But before she could, she could hear Jude calling out to her.

"Callie watch it!" Jude shouted to her looking down at her hand.

She quickly turned around feeling a sharp pain in her finger and looked down realizing she had just cut her finger.

She quickly began to panic and bit her lip in pain holding her finger inside her other hand.

"Oh my god, Callie are you okay?" Steff asked her worriedly jumping up seeing the cut.

"Yeah I'm fine." Callie winced.

She then looked up to see everyone staring at her worriedly and kinda scared. Her gaze quickly looked over to Brandon who was looking at her even more worried.

He didn't know what just happened but whatever it was, he wasn't just going to let her stay in pain.

"It doesn't look like it. Do you need a bandaid or something?" Brandon asked her.

She shook her head vigorously.

"No it's fine! You don't need to do that." she said to him getting up in even more pain.

"Nonsense. Brandon, Jesus...do you guys want to help her out or just stand there and watch her in pain." Lena said to the boys.

"Fine I guess-" Jesus started to say getting up and looking toward Callie.

Brandon knew this was his chance to be alone with her, even if it was against the rules. So with that, he got up immediately gesturing to Jesus that he had gotten it.

"Don't worry about that man, I'll take care of it." he said to him looking to Callie.

"Are you sure?" Jesus asked him.

"He said he got it, what are you trying to do now? Hit on our new house guest too just like you did to my best friend?" Mariana asked her brother coldly.

Jesus rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Okay you two...Brandon take Callie to the bathroom and help her out please?" Steff asked her son. He nodded.

Callie sighed and got up holding her hand and finger still as both of them traveled out of the room and into the bathroom on the first floor.

As soon as they inside, Brandon closed the door.

Callie then sat down on the edge of the tub as Brandon grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet and sat down across from her leaning against the sink.

"You know there was a way to avoid all of this?" he asked her. Callie nodded knowingly.

"Trust me, I know. I was just not...paying attention." she told him.

"Clearly, but don't worry. The minute I'm done patching this up, your finger will be good as new." he said to her smiling. She smiled back.

I love how he helps me heal when I'm hurting.

That had to be the next line for her poem, after all...she was hurting and he was helping her out with it.

"You know I'm going to have to keep saying thank you a lot if you keep helping me out like this." she said to him.

Brandon stifled out a small laugh and smirk.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job." he said.

"No, your job is to mind your own damn business. But you don't do that, but it's okay...I kinda like that about you." she said to him.

He froze and looked to the side trying to blush or smile at her statement. When he finally got it together, he looked back up to her and smiled as he finished putting the bandages on her.

Both of them were trying to ignore the feeling they got whenever they touched each other, but wasn't saying they hated it.

"Good, because I'm not going to stop." he told her jokingly. She laughs a little.

Callie then looked at him knowing that she had to ask a question that had been on her mind. But still, she was going to attempt to ask for it.

"But why?" she asked him. He stopped doing what he was doing and looked up to her.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"You know, why are you always helping me...don't you get tired of doing that all the time?" she asked.

Brandon laughs and shakes his head.

"Callie, you're not a pain in my ass if that's what you think. I help you because I actually care about you and what you do...and that's something that I know you don't get to hear everyday." he explained to her.

It made sense. Callie could now say she understood everything...well almost everything.

But thinking of it, made her thinking of something else that would definitely work for her poem.

_I love that helps me see things clearly._

Two lines down, and only two more to go. This might be easier than she thought.

"Tell me about it." she said to him causally.

Brandon was soon finished as he gave Callie her hand back shyly smiling. Callie was about to smile back until she heard two familiar voices out in the kitchen.

"Brandon! Callie?! Are you guys coming? It's a cut not an operation." Steff shouted out to them.

Both teens looked at each other and giggled a bit. Callie took her hand back and hid it underneath her jacket looking at him as Brandon did the same.

"Well thanks again-" she started to say.

Brandon couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her how he felt or he would never let himself live it down.

"Callie..." he straightforwardly said to her.

"Yeah?" she asked in the same tone.

She wanted him to say those 4 little words she wanted to hear, but he wasn't.

"I-" he began to say again.

"Guys?! Come on, come on! You're missing family time." Lena shouted to them.

Callie and Brandon sighed looking at each other and got up from their seats.

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked her.

The moment was ruined now. He couldn't just tell her that he had feelings for her after having his mothers calling them both like that.

"Um...I was going to say...I'm happy to say that you're all better now." he said to her.

Callie was taken aback at how he could just changed the mood of the room, but nodded her head playing it cool.

"Well, thanks." she said as she walked passed him leaving the room.

As she left, she walked back to the kitchen seeing Mariana, Jesus, Lena, Jude, and Steff still at the dinner table eating and talking.

"There you are! You guys were about to miss everything. Jude was just telling us about how good his day was at school." Steff said to her and Brandon.

Callie smirked at how oblivious her new potential foster parents were.

"Yeah, some great day." she said to her. "Um, do you mind if I excuse myself for a bit...I realized I really have to finish this project." Callie told them.

"Oh sure! Go right ahead, school comes before recreation so we'll just leave your plate in the microwave." Lena said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Callie answered turning back around before Brandon stopped her in the hallway.

He didn't know why she was leaving and he didn't want her to go.

"Are you okay? Did I do or say something wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, it's just that I really have to work on my project...I haven't had an inspiration yet." she lied to him.

Callie couldn't tell him the truth, for all she knew he could have hated it...to bad she thought that.

Brandon knew there was more to the story but nodded his head letting her go as she walked up the stairs.

When she finally reached the room, she took out her notebook from underneath her bed pulling it out and opening it up.

And just like that, she began writing the poem. The poem she had written for no one other than Brandon Foster.

* * *

As Callie was back inside the classroom, she had her notebook and guitar already in her hand ready to go and give her best performance she could.

She was nervous and scared about the whole thing but she knew she had to do it.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..." she kept chanting to herself breathing in and out.

"Alright! Welcome back class, I've seen you all have done the assignment...especially, for the ones that claimed that they didn't have an inspiration." he said looking to Callie.

She let out a small smirk and smile as she kept looking at her paper with the whole poem written out.

"So are we going to do this thing or what?" she then asked to the teacher bluntly.

Some of the class laughed at how out of line she was being.

"Well since you're so into the project...Callie would you like to go first?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No thanks." she said bitterly.

She was going to have to do it, but she didn't mean she wanted to do it right now.

"Oh come on! I know you have something good for us, so come up to the front of the class and read us what you wrote." he said to her.

She sighed and got up walking to the front of the classroom holding the piece of paper in her hand.

"Um...I guess I'll perform you my poem with my guitar so here it is." she said to everyone.

Little did she know, Brandon was walking down to go to his next class minding his own business. But as he kept walking, he began to hear a guitar playing off in the classroom behind him and turned around facing it.

With the curiosity building up, he walked and paced over to the front of the classroom door and stopped behind it seeing in the window a familiar guitar...and a familiar face.

As he continued watching Callie, he knew this was her project about someone she deeply cared about and whoever the lucky guy was...he was about to find out for himself.

"Well this inspiration happens to be a guy I know and he really means a lot to me." Callie started to say to them.

Here it was, the time for her to tell the whole class who she cared about. But she was ready...kinda.

"I love how he likes no other, I love how he wakes me up in the mornings when I don't want to be. I love how he sticks up for my little brother, I love how he gets himself into trouble...all for me. I love that he finds a way to put a positive spin on things. I love how he's so overprotective of me, I love how he helps me heal when I'm hurting...I love that helps me see things clearly. And everything about him makes me smile. But I love how me makes me happy, because I haven't done that in a while." she finished saying to everyone.

As she was done strumming the guitar and reading the words, she looked up to see everyone looking at her calmly as the teacher smiled and clapped for her.

"That was something amazing." he told her.

"Thanks, it took me all night to work on." she said. He smiles.

"I can see. But like what many people say, extraordinary things take time to make." the teacher said walking over to her. "You want to tell us who it's about?" he finished.

Callie shook her head casually.

"Not really, it's kind of a personal matter. But I'm sorry-" she started to say.

"Don't say sorry. It was perfect." he said to her. She let out a small smile.

As the conversation continued, Brandon stood there awestruck and amazed at how what she read and wrote sounded perfectly perfect. It would be just like something he would say if he was in her position but he still...didn't know who it was about.

But she was going to have some serious explaining to do for him.

Callie was sitting on her bed reading a book trying her best to pay attention to it. She was having a hard time though because of the poem she made for Brandon.

It was always going to be a shame that he was probably never going to let him know it was him she was writing about...but that's the way she liked it. Well, for now.

As she still did this, someone knocked on her door and opened it. Quickly jumping up to see who it was, look up to see Brandon standing there leaning against the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I came to see you..." he started to say.

Callie looked at him confused.

"About?"

Brandon sighed. He had to know, he just had to.

"Look, I know you don't like people getting into your personal life but I have to ask. I heard the poem you wrote last night in class today...care to tell me who it was about?" he asked hopefully.

Callie smirked and shook her head.

"Not really." she told him casually.

"Listen Callie, why can't you just tell me I mean I thought people like us would tell each other everything." he said.

Callie knew she couldn't let him know, she couldn't.

"People like us? Brandon, what are we even? Friends, Acquaintances, Best Buds, I mean do you honestly think I'm just going to always sit here and figure out what you want us to be?" she asked a little annoyed.

Brandon was astonished staring at her not knowing if he did something wrong or not.

"What do you mean? I mean, I thought we were friends-" he started to say.

"Friends? That's what you always say but tomorrow or even in the next 5 minutes, you're going to be acting all flirty and everything while I sit here knowing that it's all bullshit." she said to him standing up.

She knew she had to get this off her shoulders. It was literally now or never, but now that he was there...she chose now.

"Callie I'm trying to tell you-" he started to say again.

"What?! What are you trying to tell me?!" she asked angrily.

Brandon knew this was hopeless, there was no explaining everything to someone like her. So, he sighed and began to turn around.

"You know what? Forget it." he muttered walking away.

Callie wasn't going to let him go, not now. They were in the middle of something both of them could mark as important.

"No, let's not forget it! I just want to know what you want from me or want me to do when you're always sending me mixed signals-" Callie started to speak following him into the hallway and turning him around to face her.

Brandon couldn't take this anymore. He had to do something now or he would forever regret it.

So with that, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to his body lunging his lips onto hers. And soon, Callie returned the action and the two began kissing each other soft and slowly.

Their kiss had turned into something more as Callie kissed him even more passionately and he started to do the same shoving his tongue into her mouth as she pulled his body closer to hers.

This was something both of them had been wanting to do for the longest time ever, but neither of them could bring themselves to it. But now, it was happening and everything about this moment was perfect.

After 10 minutes, the two pulled apart and stared at each other looking at one another shocked and surprised. They couldn't believe what they just did. It was not only against the rules, but definitely not timed or planned.

Seeing Callie's reaction and reminding himself the poem was about someone else, looked at her once more before turning around storming off into his room closing the door.

Callie stood there bewildered and not sure what to do next as someone's voice came from behind her.

"Callie?" a familiar voice said.

She knew whoever it was...they just saw what she did.

* * *

**Another chapter down and only one more to go!**

**Leave a Review? :D**


End file.
